


Girls on Film

by Sudden_Impact



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Porn, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Female Character, Erotica, F/F, Hetero Fantasy, Male Author, Model Lexa, Photo Shoots, Photographer Clarke, Photography, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudden_Impact/pseuds/Sudden_Impact
Summary: Freelance photographer Clarke Griffin has been assigned to a soft core lesbian photo shoot at a plush Miami mansion.  But when it becomes evident that glamour model Echo isn't going to turn up – all eyes fall on the only girls at the shoot.Will Clarke or Harper stand in for Echo and pose with glamour model Lexxa?(Yes, that's Lexxa with two X's).





	Girls on Film

**Author's Note:**

> CAUTION:  
> This story may be unsuitable for some sensitive readers. Although there are no actual sex acts performed, there are graphic depictions of nudity and softcore porn poses in front of a small group of people, as well as the anticipation of sex. If you don't like the idea of Clarke and Lexa as porn models performing with each other, you should give this story a miss.

"Shit!" Bellamy Blake hissed as he stabbed the end-call button on the portable phone.  It looked like a curved grey brick, with a keypad and an antenna sticking out the top.

The Production Coordinator sighed as he ran a hand through his dark brown wavy hair.  He slumped down onto one of the various sun loungers dotted around the outdoor pool.  The pool shimmered a brilliant turquoise, like a huge, rectangular jewel.  The distinctive smell of chlorine hung in the air.

"Still no reply?" John Murphy asked.

Murphy, the photographer's assistant, watched the other man through a pair of impenetrable Rayban Wayfarer sunglasses.  His greased dark hair was slicked back.  Like his work colleague, Bellamy, he wore a pair of flip-flops, shorts and a loud, Bermuda shirt.  He scowled, but that was nothing new – he often wore his face like that.  Having already setup the lighting equipment in the lounge, he was now clearly bored.  He picked up a pack of cigarettes, pulled one out, and lit it.

Bellamy shook his head.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Murphy asked, as he drew from the cigarette, inhaled, and blew a tight plume of smoke towards the cloudless sky.

"I dunno, dude."

"I think you'd better call Marcus and let him know."

Bellamy's face fell.  "If I tell Marcus she hasn't turned up, he's gonna be pissed."

"Anyone want anything from the kitchen?" Harper McIntyre asked, jabbing a thumb towards the magnificent white-washed mansion.  After a chorus of 'no thanks', she made to head into the house.

"Um, can you get me a Coke please?" Clarke asked.

"Sure," Harper replied, before walking off into the house; her flip-flops smacked against the floor as she walked.

Harper was the Makeup and Hair Stylist.  The girl had just finished applying makeup to the glamour model, Lexxa, before doing her hair.  Now the glamour model lay on one of the sun loungers.  From where Clarke was standing, she could see the woman's long, tanned slender legs.  Clarke found herself stealing occasional glances at the woman, barely able to take her eyes of her.

She was stunning.

Lexxa was slightly taller than Clarke.  Her crimped, dark brown hair was teased for maximum volume.  Just like Clarke and Harper, the brunette was dressed in a revealing two-piece bikini.  She had a slender figure with small, pert breasts.  To top it all off – she had a pair of possibly the most plump, kissable lips on the planet.  She reminded Clarke of the model and actress Kelly LeBrock from the movie _Weird Science_.

Duran Duran's hit pop song _Girls on Film_ played from a mix tape on a boombox.  Clarke chuckled at the irony of listening to a song about a model photo shoot – at a model photo shoot.  She thought of the weird things the models did in the video to the 1981 song: two girls pillow fighting, a cowgirl riding a man as if he was a horse and two girls in a topless mud wrestling match.  She grinned as she recalled the bit with the ice cube being rubbed on a girl's nipple.  Clarke had inadvertently adopted the role of 'fluffer' since working as a freelance photographer with the guys from _Marcus Kane Publications_ – so the irony was not lost on her.  It was a role she'd come to enjoy.

"Lipstick cherry all over the lens as she's falling…" the blonde sang along quietly to herself, in time with the track.  She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.  Above them, the hot sun bore down on them relentlessly from a cloudless, azure blue sky.

Harper emerged from the mansion holding two bottles of Coke.  She handed one to Clarke.

"Thanks," said the blonde, as she took a pull from the cool drink.  The bottle felt cold in her hand; she ran it across her forehead in an attempt to cool herself further.

"We've got to do something, Bel," said Harper.

Bellamy held up his hands in surrender.  "I know, I know.  Let's just wait a little while longer, see if Echo turns up."

They'd arrived early at the Miami mansion.  It must have made a deep hole in the budget for the shoot.  Clarke had been invited to the shoot at the last minute, after their photographer said he couldn't make it.  That suited the blonde just fine as she'd never been to Florida before and was looking forward to some proper sun – unlike her home in Baltimore.  All expenses, including the flight, were paid for by _Marcus Kane Publications_ , of course.

They had been at the mansion for a few hours now.  Everything was prepared, ready for the shoot.  The only missing thing now was the other glamour model, Echo.  Bellamy had called her Columbus, Ohio home several times, with no reply.  He'd even called the airline: there'd been no delays.

Echo should have been here hours ago.

"Looks like we'll have to go ahead and do a solo shoot," said Murphy, with yet another scowl.

Bellamy shook his head.  "No, the spec's clear – a soft core lesbian photo shoot in a plush location."

"Well, the way I see it – either we get something on film or we go home empty handed," said Murphy.

"It's not my call to make," said Bellamy.  "I'd have to ask Marcus.  I mean, he is the producer."  He glanced over towards the portable phone headset lying on the table and sighed.

"We could still go ahead and do a lesbian photo shoot," said Lexxa.  The model had got up off the sun lounger and came to stand next to the photography crew.  She lifted a cigarette to her lips, its tip glowed red as she drew-in a mouthful of smoke, before blowing it out in a tight plume.

Clarke's mouth parted slightly as she took in the sight of the gorgeous brunette.  She felt tingles of electricity sparking through her.  No doubt the model was having a similar affect on the rest of the crew as they stood silently gawping at her, as if time itself had stood still.

The blonde didn't smoke herself, but there was something undeniably sexy about the way this woman handled a cigarette.  She held herself with a poise and grace rarely seen in this world.  Clarke supposed that she could even make something like brushing her teeth in the morning look sexy.

Bellamy broke out of his trance to question the woman.  His brows knitted together into a frown as he shook his head.  "So, we could still go ahead and do a lesbian photo shoot?  And, um, how do you suppose we achieve that?"

"Well," Lexxa explained, "You have two lovely young ladies here."  She eyed Clarke and Harper appreciatively, in turn, through her sunglasses.  She returned her focus back to the young Production Coordinator.  A smile shaped the woman's luscious lips.  "I'd be more than happy to work with either of you," she explained, as she removed her sunglasses with a graceful sweep of her hand.  "Or better still – both of you."  She took another drag on her cigarette as she waited for Bellamy's reply.

It was then that Clarke noticed that the model had the loveliest, dark green eyes – like a fairy-tale forest in summertime.  The brunette's focus seemed to remain on Clarke, as her eyes tracked a path along the length of the blonde's figure.  Lexxa continued to smile at her, seductively.

Clarke shifted her sunglasses up so they perched on her head.  Her pulse rate quickened as she almost felt the model undressing her with her eyes. If ever she had doubted the existence of love-at-first-sight – she did not doubt it in that moment.

Harper blew out a breath.  "No, no.  I'm not doing that, sorry.  I'm strictly hetro and if my boyfriend found out…No, sorry, I just…I just can't…" she stammered.

"Whoa!  That would be _so…fucking…hot!_ " said Murphy with a grin.

"Hey!" Harper retorted.  She pointed at Murphy, a hint of anger flashing in her eyes.  "Why don't you get naked and perform with her?"

Murphy laughed her off.

Lexxa shook her head.  "I only pose with women," she said emphatically.  Green eyes turned on the blonde once more.  "So, how about you…Clarke?"

There was something amazing about the way the model said her name: _Clarke_.  She doubted she'd ever heard her name sounding so beautiful from the lips of a mortal being.

The blonde blinked rapidly.  Sexual anticipation bubbled inside her, running through her veins like electricity.  The stunning brunette was having a very strange, and very wonderful, affect on her.  She felt like a giddy, love-struck teenager.  She couldn't help the playful smile that curved her lips.

_Say 'no'.  You must say 'no'.  You can't do this.  What would people say if they found out?_

Her mind raced with anxious thoughts: reasons why she shouldn't do this.  But her heart was telling her to throw caution to the wind and do it.  She opened her mouth to speak, to tell them 'no', but the words remained as unspoken thoughts.  It was almost as if the word 'no' had ceased to exist in that moment. 

She wanted Lexxa – she wanted her badly.

Then, as if on cue – the beatbox started blasting out Kenny Loggins' powerful rendition of the rock track _Danger Zone_.

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.  _Oh, how appropriate._   She felt herself get fired-up at hearing the highly-charge electric guitar riff, which marked the start of the song.

The blonde shifted nervously on her feet.  All eyes were now on her.  She rubbed the back of her neck and bit her bottom lip.  Her excitement felt tempered by a flutter of nerves.

Lexxa seemed to notice the blonde's struggle and continued to smile at her with seductive green eyes and a delicious pouting mouth.

_If I say 'yes' then I get to kiss those fucking gorgeous lips!_

"Come on Clarke," said Bellamy.  "If you do this then you'll be the saviour-of-the-day.  Otherwise," he gesticulated around him, "all of this will be for nothing.  Just think of all the money that'll be wasted."

"Um, I dunno," said Clarke coyly.  She realised she was smiling too much for that statement to carry any sort of conviction.

_Yes you do, Clarke.  You want to do it.  You want to say 'yes', but you feel ashamed to agree so easily._

Kenny Loggins seemed to sing his powerful message directly to Clarke.

_Gonna take you right into the danger zone…_

"Come on Clarke, it'll be fun," said Lexxa.

_Ugh, that lovely, gorgeous winning smile again.  Do you have this effect on everyone you meet, Lexxa – or just me?  You must know I just want to fucking kiss you right now – even if the rest of the crew will be watching._

"I promise you I won't bite," Lexxa cooed, raising her eyebrows seductively and her mouth forming into a devilish grin.

A bolt of excitement ran the length of the blonde's spine at the thought.  _Um, actually, I wouldn't mind that…just be gentle with me honey…_

Clarke considered the reasons why she shouldn't do this – but struggled to find any.  She was young, single and had hardly any family.  She had no siblings.  Her Father had passed away when she was in her early teens.  Her Mom wouldn't find out – unless she was a regular reader of men's magazines.  Neither would her female friends find out, as they were all straight.  She was freelance and had no work colleagues, as such; as well as her regular work, she occasionally worked as photographer for the crew from _Marcus Kane Publications,_ on an ad-hoc basis.

This was a golden opportunity to do something risky, exciting and utterly sexy.  She would be able to strip and show off her naked body in front of these guys.  She would no-doubt turn these people on – except Harper, she supposed.  She would be able to buy the magazine and look at it in later life and say, _"Yes, I did that in 1986.  I bared all for a men's magazine and I'm proud of my body…"_

"Come on, Clarke.  What's it gonna be?" asked Bellamy.

Then it came to her – a reason why she wouldn't be able to pose with the stunning brunette.  "But you're not a photographer, Bel."

Bellamy grinned and raised his brows.  "Well, actually," he said smugly, "I trained as a photographer.  I used to do fashion shoots before working for Marcus.  So, if you don't mind, I'd be happy to use your camera."  His eyes darted briefly to Clarke's black camera bag, which held her Nikon SLR camera – locked-and-loaded with a roll of slide film.

"Ha ha!  Nice try Clarke.  You gotta do better than that," Murphy teased.

Harper giggled.

The sense of relief the blonde felt in that moment was palpable.  She had literally ran out of plausible excuses.  Now, all that was left was pure lustful indulgence, exhibitionism, a sense of saving-the-day and, of course, _money_ …

"Um…how much would I get paid?" Clarke asked, tentatively.

Murphy chuckled.  "She's gonna do it," he whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up!" Harper hissed, jovially.

Clarke shifted her eyes back to Lexxa.  The green-eyed goddess was still eyeing her and smiling at her with the world's most kissable lips.

_Fuck!  This woman's irresistible!_

The blonde's eyes subconsciously drifted towards the other woman's crotch.  Small black curls edged her bikini bottoms.  The blonde could only imagine how incredibly sexy her full, black bush would be.  She supposed she'd soon get to see it, as well as showing off her own womanhood.

The breath hitched in Clarke's throat as she noticed an almost imperceptible twitch to Lexxa's smiling mouth – as if the model was acknowledging that she knew where the blonde's eyes had just been roaming.

Clarke coughed into her fist and shifted her gaze, as her cheeks flushed.

"That's a good question," said Bellamy.  "Well, you'd get the modelling fee which was due to Echo.  So you'd be getting paid more than your photographer's fee.  You won't get that because…" He jabbed a thumb towards his chest and grinned, "I'll be taking the pictures."

Kenny Loggins continued to sing-out his warning from the beatbox.  Clarke ignored the country and western singer's advice, she was already 'right into the danger zone', and no longer cared.

Clarke drew in a steadying breath.  "Okay, I see where you're coming from.  But…" she paused for effect.  "I'll need to charge you for the rental of my photography equipment."

Bellamy's jaw dropped.

"Phew!  I'm impressed," Murphy mused.  "Spoken like a true businesswoman."  He nodded slightly in appreciation.  He half-turned to Bellamy.  "She's got a point, dude."

Bellamy opened his hands in a conciliatory gesture.  "Okay, I hear ya.  It makes sense to give you both fees – for the photography and the modelling.  So, does this mean you're going to do it?"  He raised an expectant brow.

"Yes," said Clarke quietly.

"Alright!" Murphy enthused.  "This is going to be fucking hot!"  He turned to Harper.  "You sure you don't wanna join them, Harps?" He gesticulated towards Clarke with a slight tilt of his head.

Harper shot Murphy a withering look.

"Um, I guess not," he deadpanned.

"Right then," Bellamy beamed, "I'll make the call to Marcus.  I'm sure he'll agree to it.  He's met Clarke before."  He flashed the Photographer a tight smile.  "I'm sure he'll approve."  With that, the man strode purposefully towards the table and picked up the grey phone handset.

After a short phone call to the office, a triumphant looking Bellamy walked back over the anxiously waiting group.  He flashed them a thumbs-up.  "Guys, it's on!"  He frowned for a moment as he studied Clarke.  "Um, Harper, do you think you can do…something…with Clarke?"

_Do something?_

The blonde fingered her hair.  She hadn't given much thought to her appearance.  But she was used to being _behind_ the lens – not _in front_ of it.  She'd just used a scrunchie to tie her hair in a half up half down style; and had applied minimal makeup.  She felt excited as the stylist would likely give her a makeover.

Harper nodded slowly.  "Yup, I can do something with her.  Let's go Clarke."

* * *

It took a while but it was worth it.  Clarke looked in the mirror and nodded appreciatively.  Harper had done an excellent job.  Her blonde hair was parted in the middle, feathered and with bangs.  Clarke could have sworn the stylist had used half a can of hairspray on her; she reckoned it would survive the full force of a wind tunnel.  But she loved her new look.  The stylist had also put more makeup on her than she was used to.  But she knew it was important in order to give her the look required for the shoot.

She thought she looked a bit like the actress Farrah Fawcett from the TV show _Charlie's Angels_.  Perhaps that was wishful thinking as her hair didn't quite match that level of volume.  She probably looked more like Jenilee Harrison from the sitcom _Three's Company_.

Clarke felt a hand on her shoulder as Harper's face appeared in the mirror beside her.

"Well, what do you think?" Harper asked.

"It's…it's amazing.  Thanks Harper," Clarke enthused.

"You're welcome."

Clarke turned to Harper.  She worried her lower lip, a swirl of nervous knots in her stomach.  "I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Hey, don't be nervous.  You'll be fine, you'll see," said Harper, hugging the other girl's shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Now, come on, let's go.  The guys are waiting for us."

* * *

Clarke and Lexxa stood in front of each other, beside the pool.  Nervous excitement fluttered deep in the pit of her stomach.  Both girls still wore their bikinis, for now.  But despite being clothed, Clarke still felt anxious.

_What will I be like when I get naked?  Perhaps I was a little too keen to do this?  I might be all excited now, but what happens if I just lose it when its time for the bikini to come off?_

"Don't be nervous," Lexxa said softly, as if sensing Clarke's apprehension.  Soft green eyes full of warmth met anxious blue.

The brunette stepped forward slightly, closing the distance between them, until their faces were barely inches apart.  Clarke breathed in her scent: a combination of cigarettes and the unmistakable fragrance of Chanel Number 5.

"Just close your eyes, Clarke," said Lexxa tenderly, her breath lightly brushing Clarke's cheek.

The blonde shut her eyes as requested.  She attempted, with some success, to shut-out the thought that the eyes of the crew members were all on the glamour model and the stand-in.  From the corner of her eye she could see Murphy crouching down, as he held a large, silver reflector towards them, to fill-in any shadows.

She drew in a sharp breath as hands delicately clasped her shoulders.  Clarke responded by circling her hands around Lexxa's waist.  Then she almost went breathless as soft lips gently brushed against her own.  Lexxa applied more pressure, prompting a little moan of satisfaction from the blonde.  Clarke moved into the kiss and both women held their lips together, waiting for the sound of the camera shutter.  She held her breath as she kept the pose.

After what must have been a few seconds, but felt like an eternity, there was the familiar sound of a single click.

"Great!  That's just great!" Bellamy enthused.  "Now, hold it there girls – hold if there."

The girls stood still, eyes closed, lips pressed together, while Bellamy moved around them to change angles, as he clicked away with the camera.  Clarke felt like she could just stay like that for hours, enjoying the softness of Lexxa's plump lips on her own.

"Okay, that's fine girls, thanks," said Bellamy.

Clarke pulled away from the model and drew in a lungful of air.  Her eyes fluttered open to see the brunette's gorgeous face right in front of hers.  Dark green eyes blinked gently through long lashes, as the model smiled warmly at her.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" said Lexxa, as she brushed a strand of blonde hair away from Clarke's face.

The blonde found herself giggling like a schoolgirl on a first date.  "No, no it wasn’t bad at all," she said, almost breathlessly.

"Okay, let's see those tongues Ladies," said Bellamy, with a cheeky lilt to his voice.

Clarke glanced over towards Bellamy to see him standing with the camera in his hand, _her_ camera; black strap slung around his neck.  Murphy watched them intently, as she positioned the large reflector.

Sexual excitement coiled up Clarke's spine – she knew what to do next and didn't hesitate to assume the pose.  She moved her head closer towards the model and, slowly, stuck out her tongue.  She closed her eyes and almost melted as she felt the tip of Lexxa's soft tongue touching hers.  She held the pose, wishing she could thrash her tongue wildly against the brunette's.  She kept her resolve as the shutter clicked once more.

"Good!  Good!" came Bellamy's encouraging voice.  "Hold it.  Hold it."

Clarke remembered to breathe this time – softly through her nose.  She kept the pose as requested, as she held the tip of her tongue against Lexxa's.

"That's it.  Thanks," said Bellamy, camera in hand.

Clarke opened her eyes again to see Lexxa beaming at her.  They continued to hold each other, smiling broadly.  She marvelled at how comfortable she felt with the model.  The woman's touch just seemed to soothe-away all traces of fear, like a healing balm.  They'd only just got started and Clarke was eager to continue.  In fact, the blonde had to suppress the urge to just strip-off and make love to the girl in front of her, right there and then.

Clarke had never had a steady girlfriend before.  But she was bisexual for certain.  She'd had several intimate encounters with girls at college, when she was studying photography.  The shoot was obviously contrived to give the illusion they were having sex.  Despite this, the raunchy poses had a profound affect on Clarke.  This level of intimacy gave her the sensation that she was getting in the mood for making love.  The idea appealed to her, but she just hoped she'd be able to maintain a clear head and remain focused and professional, for the duration of the shoot.  She wondered how glamour models, like Lexxa, could do this sort of thing for a living.  Surely they found it difficult to make it look convincing, whilst remaining calm and professional?

Bellamy stood looking at the models for a moment.  He stroked his chin, thoughtfully, as he considered the next pose.  "Okay, let's see you kiss Clarke's neck, Lexxa."

Clarke instinctively tilted her neck and closed her eyes, as Lexxa brought her luscious lips to bear on her neck.  The meeting of flesh sent tingles of pleasure coursing through her.  The brunette gently clasped the other girl's  shoulders, as Clarke instinctively held her waist.  They maintained their pose as the camera's shutter clicked a few times.

"Okay, I got it now girls, thanks," said Bellamy.

The brunette withdrew and the blonde had to suppress a groan at the sudden loss of contact.

Clarke's eyes met the model's again, as she waited for Bellamy's next instruction.  Having been behind the camera on several shoots, she had a good idea what might come next.  But as a stand-in model, she had to take her cue from Bellamy.

"It's time for the tops to come off now Ladies," said Bellamy with a grin.

From underneath the shelter of a large umbrella, Harper sat at a table and chairs set, watching the models with rapt attention.  Clarke reasoned that she was just curious about the whole thing; she doubted it turned the girl on; she was probably more interested in seeing whether Clarke would see this through to the end, or not.

Clarke drew in a sharp breath as she watched Lexxa casually remove her bikini top.  The model's small, but pert breasts sprang into view.  The blonde instinctively moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue.

Clarke felt a pair of hands gently clasp her shoulders.  "Come on, Clarke.  You can do this," Lexxa said warmly.

"Yes," the blonde replied, swallowing hard.  "Yes," she repeated.  Without further encouragement, Clarke unfastened her top, before tossing it onto a nearby sun lounger.  She felt naked, exposed and...exhilarated.

The brunette made no attempt to conceal her appreciation of the blonde's assets.  "Hmm…nice," she muttered.

"Okay girls.  Let's see another kiss," said Bellamy.  He grinned.  "But this time, let's see you touch Clarke's breast, Lexxa."

Clarke felt herself almost tremble with anticipation as Lexxa moved towards her.  Without another word, the brunette cupped her breast, before pressing her lips to hers. 

She loved the touch of her hand on her exposed flesh.  Sexual excitement surged in Clarke's veins like electricity.  She yearned to deepen the kiss, but restrained herself – people were watching her and she had to remain professional.  Their lips remained locked, as they waited for Bellamy's prompting.  When it came, they slowly withdrew.

 _I could get used to this.  I could_ really _get used to this!_

"Good…good," said Bellamy.

Clarke felt any traces of tension leave her body as she gazed into Lexxa's forest green eyes and they exchanged warm smiles.  Her pulse rate was high and she had to work hard to control her breathing.

"Now, Clarke.  Do you think you could pretend to lick Lexxa's nipple?" Bellamy asked.

"Um, yeah, sure," Clarke replied, excitement racing through her.

Blue eyes fixed on green as Clarke closed the distance between them.  She took a deep breath.  She reached forward with both hands, using them to trace the underside of the girl's small mounds.  The model's breasts were small and hardly filled her hands.  But they felt nice to the touch.  She revelled in their softness, yearning to squeeze and mould them.

"Okay, Clarke…you know what to do," Bellamy encouraged, as he zoomed in with the camera.

Clarke leaned in towards Lexxa's right nipple.  There was nothing more she wanted to do in that moment, than to flick the pink bud with the tip of her tongue; to feel it grow hard under her ministrations.  She imagined for a brief moment, drawing those peaks into her mouth, one-by-one, and suckling on them.

"It's okay, Clarke.  You can do this," came Lexxa's soothing words of encouragement.  No doubt she took Clarke's momentary hesitation as a sign of nerves.

_Oh, Lexxa, if only you knew…_

The blonde instinctively gave the other woman's breast a slight squeeze.  When she'd moved as close as she'd dare, she stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes.  A jolt of pleasure rushed up her spine, knowing she was giving the illusion of licking the other girl's tits.

"Brilliant, just brilliant," said Bellamy, as he clicked away with the camera.

Clarke reluctantly let go of Lexxa's boobs upon Bellamy's prompting.

"You're doing great, Clarke.  Really great," said Harper.

"Thanks Harper," Clarke replied, sending the Stylist a brief smile.

Next, it was Lexxa's turn.  Clarke's fingers speared into the other woman's hair.  A sigh caught in her throat, as the Model gently touched her breast.  She watched in awe as Lexxa's pink, wet tongue reached for her nipple.  _Closer, baby.  Closer…hmm…_

"Eyes closed please, Clarke," said Bellamy.  "Let me see you really enjoy it."

Clarke complied, closing her eyes as she revelled in the thought of the Glamour Model doing wicked things with her tongue.

"That's it," Bellamy encouraged.  "That's it.  Now hold it…hold it…"

The erotic pose ended after a few clicks of the camera and Bellamy's approving words.

"Now, Clarke, would you be comfortable with pulling down Lexxa's bikini bottoms?" Bellamy asked.

The breath caught sharply in Clarke's throat.  She couldn't believe what she was about to do.  She was going to strip a girl while two guys and another girl watched.

She couldn't wait.

Clarke gave a dismissive shrug of her shoulders.  "Uh, yeah.  Sure Bel, just tell me what you want me to do."

"Okay.  So, Clarke.  Can you squat in front of Lexxa and pull her bottoms down to just above her knees?" Bellamy instructed.  "I'll just move round here, so I can get a shot of the mansion in the background."

Clarke squatted in front of the brunette.  She took a moment to admire the woman's long, slender, toned legs.  Her eyes zeroed in on their target: the bright yellow fabric that covered her womanhood.  She bit her bottom lip and shot a nervous glance toward the brunette standing over her.

In response, Lexxa flashed her a warm smile.  The other woman reached out and laced her fingers through blonde hair.  She moved her hand in small circles.  The tender movement sent ripples of pleasure coursing through the blonde.  The gesture felt soothing as she gently stroked away all traces of anxiety.

"You can do this, Clarke.  You can do this," Lexxa said calmly.

Clarke returned her focus back towards where they were required.  She reached up with slightly trembling hands and touched the edges of the yellow fabric.  She drew a shaky breath before ever-so-slowly pulling the fabric down.  She felt as if she was unwrapping an expensive birthday present.

She had to stifle a low moan that caught at the back of her throat, as the brunette's dark curls were revealed.  She pulled further until the fabric came away from the woman's crotch and rested just before her knees.  Clarke's mouth opened slightly as she just stared in fascination at the sight of the other woman's full, dark bush.

It was quite possibly the most beautiful, most erotic thing she'd ever seen.

"Well done, Clarke.  That was just what I was looking for," Bellamy enthused.

The blonde just continued to stare, mesmerised, at the other woman's centre of pleasure.  She still held onto the bikini bottoms with her fingertips.

"Okay, Clarke.  Thank you," said Bellamy, as if he was unsure Clarke had failed to hear him previously.

The blonde came to her senses with a jolt.  "Oh, um.  Yeah, sorry," she blurted out, as heat rushed into her cheeks.  She let go of the bikini bottoms and got to her feet.  She half turned from Lexxa, as if the sight of her pussy was like some forbidden pleasure.

Bellamy paused for a moment as he regarded the models.  "Clarke, I'd like to see you lick Lexxa's pussy," he said eventually.

The blonde's mouth fell open and she froze.

"I'd like to see that as well," said Murphy cheerily.

"Hmm…no objections here," said Lexxa, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

The Stand-in Photographer chuckled.  He ran a hand through his wavy hair.  "Hey, you know what I mean, right?  What I _meant_ to say was, I'd like to see you _pretend_ to lick Lexxa's pussy."

"No dude.  We all know what you'd _like_ to see," Murphy teased.  He narrowed his eyes.  "Isn't that a Freudian Slip, or something?"

"Yeah, that's right," Harper agreed.

Bellamy held up his hands in surrender, laughing.  "Okay you guys, you got me."

"Alright, Clarke.  You heard the man.  Let's not keep him waiting," said Lexxa, her tone bordering on seductive.

Clarke felt that familiar sense of warmth spread through her whole body.  She felt she could barely conceal the desire she had for the brunette. 

"Okay, Photographer.  Where do you want me to put my pussy?" Lexxa asked, a teasing quirk at the corner of her mouth.

Clarke felt her stomach muscles flutter.

"Um, okay…" Bellamy began, his face flushing bright red.  He pointed towards a sun lounger.  "Can we have you sitting down on that lounger there, Clarke."  He shot a glance towards the brunette.  "Lexxa, can you, um, position your pussy in front of Clarke?"

"Got it," Lexxa replied.

It was often awkward starting out in glamour work, when either a model or the photographer or coordinator were inexperienced.  There was often an initial struggle with how to express what was required.  But with experience came a kind of intuition.  When a crew and models worked well together, few words could be used to direct the models with efficiency and little embarrassment.

Both Clarke and Lexxa knew exactly what to do as they got into position.  Clarke sat on the sun lounger.  She swallowed hard as Lexxa stepped out of her bikini bottoms, before heading towards her.  Clarke just stared shamelessly at the other woman's beautiful triangle of dark curls that graced her crotch.  Her mind raced with thoughts of what she'd like to do with her bush.

Lexxa rested a foot on the sun lounger and slowly moved her crotch closer to Clarke's face.  The smell of the woman's musky scent, made the blonde's  heart race with desire.  She could see a hint of pinkness amongst the dark curls of hair.  The blonde became possessed with the urge to trace her tongue along the length of the other woman's slit.

"Okay, Clarke.  You know what to do," Bellamy prompted.

Clarke knew precisely what to do.  She stuck out her tongue, closed her eyes and imagined doing what she wanted to do the most in that moment.

"Superb!" Bellamy gushed as he clicked away with the camera.  "You're doing really well."

"Now can we have Clarke lying down, with Lexxa between your legs?" Bellamy asked.  "Um," said Bellamy, as he scratched his head.  "I hate to state the obvious Clarke, but…um–"

"Can you get naked," Murphy finished for his co-worker.

"Yeah…that," said Bellamy with a dismissive wave of his hand.

_That sounds like a perfectly acceptable request.  I'd be more than happy to oblige._

Clarke hooked her thumbs into her pink bikini bottoms and yanked them off in one swift motion.  A thrill of excitement rushed through Clarke.  She was naked in front of all of these people.  She no longer felt nervous – she felt excited.  There was something about being laid naked and bare in front of other people that turned her on.  She felt like she had nothing to hide.  She thought of the thousands of men, or even women, who would be admiring her naked flesh.  She felt goosebumps rising on her skin as her heart pounded in her chest.

Clarke looked around her to see that every eye in that place was focused on her exposed crotch.  She made no attempt to cover herself.  Instead, she revelled in showing off her unshaven pussy to these glamour professionals.

She heard Murphy blow out a long breath.

The girls got into position.  Clarke lay back on the sun lounger and slowly opened her legs in invitation.  She moistened her lips as the other woman brought her mouth close to her aching centre.  _Closer, Lexxa, closer…please…_

Clarke watched in lustful anticipation as Lexxa's tongue slid out of her mouth suggestively.  She considered that her dreams would likely be haunted by the image of that pink tongue and the ways it could bring her pleasure.  Without further prompting, Clarke held the other woman's head.  She yearned to draw the brunette closer to where she needed her tongue the most.

The people seeing these pictures in the men's magazine, would no doubt gain the impression that the two women were having lesbian sex.  But the same effect was occurring in Clarke's lust-addled mind.  The blonde's libido was having a difficult time distinguishing their erotic poses from the real thing.  She wondered if Lexxa was feeling the same as her.  _Is Lexxa feeling as turned-on about all this as I am?_

"Fantastic.  Now, time to show off your butts," said Bellamy, as he tilted his head in contemplation, camera held in both hands.  "Lexxa, I'd like to see you get on all fours on the lounger.  Clarke, I'd like to see you worshipping Lexxa's ass."

The girls knew what to do and got into position, like the professionals they were.  Clarke sat on the lounger beside Lexxa.  The brunette had her ass sticking in the air.  Clarke didn't have to struggle too much to get into the pose.  After all, Lexxa did have a fine rear-end, which she was only too happy to examine further.  With her hands clasping the woman's firm butt cheeks, the blonde gazed in admiration at her ass; her mouth just inches from her hairy, puckered asshole.

"That's it.  Now hold it," said Bellamy, as he snapped away with the camera.

They continued with a variety of different poses – all focused on the girl's pussies and assess.  Feeling satisfied, Bellamy announced they'd be taking a break.

* * *

Clarke headed into the kitchen to grab a drink and cool-off.  She was soon joined by Lexxa.  As the brunette sauntered into the kitchen, Clarke realised they were both still naked – she didn't care.

"So, what are you guys doing after the shoot," Lexxa asked, before taking a swig from a bottle of Coke.

"Well, Gina, Bellamy's wife, is pregnant, so he's flying back tonight.  So's Harper.  Murphy's staying in Miami with his girlfriend, Emori, for the weekend.  As for me, I'm staying for the weekend as well."

Lexxa raised an inquisitive brow.  "Oh, no-one special to rush home to?"

"Well, there's Monty," said Clarke.

"Boyfriend?"

"No, he's my cat."

"Oh."

"What about you?" Clarke asked.

The blonde still felt turned-on by the brunette's presence, as if she'd just engaged in foreplay and was now ready for the real thing.  She felt it made conversation a little awkward.

"I'm staying for the weekend.  As for someone special, well there's Jasper," said Lexxa.

Clarke opened her mouth to speak, but sensing what she was about to say, the brunette cut her off.  "He's my little dog."  Feeling the need to prolong the conversation, Lexxa continued, "I haven't got anyone special in my life right now…except Jasper, of course.  My girlfriend moved out of my apartment, and my life, about six months ago."

"Girlfriend?" Clarke inquired.  "So that explains why you don't work with men."

"That's right," said Lexxa.  "I'm a lesbian, Clarke," she said, as if to make things totally obvious for the blonde.

Clarke nodded.  She felt comfortable with the Model and didn't mind opening up to her.  "I broke-up with my boyfriend a few months ago."

"I see.  So what are your plans for this weekend?  If you're all on your own then maybe we single girls can get together and sample the Miami nightlife?" said Lexxa, looking expectantly at Clarke.

"Yeah, sure.  I'd like that," said Clarke with a grin.

"Great!  Well, I'm staying at the Mayfair hotel, room 316, if you want to look me up."

"Okay, I'm booked into the Four Seasons.  Were you thinking of going out tonight?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great.  I could meet you in my hotel lobby at, say, nine o'clock?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Clarke smiled broadly.  She'd just arranged a date with a beautiful brunette, whom she'd already seen naked and knew was a lesbian.  Furthermore, they'd just pretended to have sex and a part of Clarke wanted to see things to fruition.  She wasn't sure where things would go from here.  She wasn't into one-night-stands, but she enjoyed the glamour model's company and fancied the pants off her.  She knew she lived in Washington DC, which wasn't too far from her home in Baltimore.  So maybe they could become good friends or perhaps something more?

* * *

After their break, they headed indoors to continue with the shoot.  The crew started off in the living room, which was decorated in a stylish, but minimalist fashion.  The girl's high heels clacked on the hard floor as they moved around.  The room had floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out onto the outdoor pool.  Murphy had already setup the lighting equipment: flash heads mounted on stands with umbrella reflectors.

Lexxa had changed into a tight-fitting zebra striped mini-dress with black high heels.  Figuring she might be going out during her trip to Miami, Clarke had the foresight to bring a going-out outfit with her.  The blonde had got dressed in a red mini dress and a pair of wedges.  She added a pair of large, gold hoop earrings to accentuate her look.

The girls looked stunning.

Bellamy directed the models through a variety of poses.  He began with them fully dressed, kissing – to stripped naked and poised for sex.  Despite feeling turned-on and excited, Clarke managed to keep her cool and remained professional throughout the rest of the shoot.

They moved into the expansive hallway.  It was a large open space, with white, marble flooring, which reflected the light.  Dual staircases with ornate iron railings, led up towards a landing.  Above them, a large, ornate crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

The girls went through another set of poses in the hallway, with most of the action taking place on the stairs.

Bellamy had soon worked his way through several rolls of film.  Finally satisfied with the shots, Bellamy brought the shoot to a close.

* * *

The cork flew from the champagne bottle with a pop.  Bellamy filled the champagne flutes before they all raised their glasses in a toast.

"Here's to a successful shoot.  Well done everybody!" Bellamy announced, as they all raised their glasses.

"Cheers!" they sang out, as they clinked their glasses and sipped their champagne.

"I'd like to make a special toast to Clarke," said Bellamy.  "An amazing photographer whom we've worked with a few times now.  She's really proved herself in the past.  But now she's gone above-and-beyond to the call of duty. If it wasn't for Clarke, we'd have probably all gone home empty handed.  You really saved the day, Clarke.  I'd so proud of you."  He raised his glass in the air.  "To Clarke!"

"To Clarke!" The group cheered in unison.

The blonde felt her cheeks heat as she raised her glass with the others, before sipping her champagne.

Murphy put another mix tape into the beatbox.  Don Henley's smash hit, _The Boys of Summer_ , erupted from the speakers.

The hot, Florida sun continued to bear down on them from above.  So the models had changed back into their bikinis after they'd finished the shoot.

Bellamy had ordered pizza and the group hungrily devoured the hot food as soon as it arrived.

As soon as they'd drank their champagne, the group made a start on the cool beer from the fridge.

Lexxa turned to speak to Clarke.  "I don't know about you, but I'd love to take a dip in that pool."

"Yeah, so would I.  I'll go change into my swimsuit."

Lexxa chuckled.  She reached out and held Clarke gently by the arm.  "Everyone here's seen you butt naked – and you need a swimsuit?"  The brunette stripped out of her bikini and tossed the material onto a sun lounger. She then jumped, naked, into the pool.

Clarke gasped in surprise.  The alcohol had gone to her head, causing her to lose some of her inhibitions.   Lexxa was right – she had nothing more to hide from these people.  Feeling a rush of excitement well-up within her, she confidently stripped-off and launched herself into the pool.  The water felt cool and refreshing.

The naked girls called out to the rest of the group, who were stood around the pool, gawping at them.  The girls urged the others to join them in the pool.

Murphy crushed-out a cigarette, before stripping off his shirt and pulling down his shorts.  He stood there naked in front of his co-workers.

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing?!" Bellamy exclaimed, wide-eyed as he took in his co-workers naked form.

"Well," he explained matter-of-factly, "If Clarke can get naked in front of everyone, then so can I."  He gesticulated towards himself.  "I've got nothing to be ashamed of, dude."  With that, he jumped, naked, into the pool.  He was greeted with cheers and congratulations from the naked models.

Harper and Bellamy just stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do next.  Harper was the first to break the stasis.  Without further prompting, the Stylist stripped out of her bikini.

Bellamy's eyes grew big as he stared at his now naked co-worker.  "Harper, what are you doing?"

Harper just shrugged and laughed as she jumped into the pool.  She was greeted with cheers from the other three skinny dippers.

Now standing alone, clothed, by the pool.  Bellamy finally relented to the calls for him to get into the pool.  Figuring he had nothing to lose, he stripped-off and dived into the water.


End file.
